The Dark Queen of Meridian
by Ember FireCrystal
Summary: When Prince Phobos heals a village girl he wants to make her his queen, but her parents keep her away from him. Now after Nerissa kidnaps Elyon, and Phobos is in high school with W.I.T.C.H, The long lost girl moves to Heatherfield. Now Prince Phobos is more determined as ever to bring her back to Meridian and make her his Dark Queen. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**(Third Person's POV)**

As fifteen year old Prince Phobos takes his daily walk through the village, a middle age couple runs up to him and his guards immediately stop them.

They yell "Prince Phobos! Prince Phobos! Please help us!"

The white haired prince turns to look at them. The woman has long light brown hair with pale green eyes. The man has short blond hair with blue eyes.

The woman says "Please your highness. Our daughter is deathly ill." The coldhearted prince agrees and follows them into their small house.

He then sees a girl that has blood red hair that goes a little bellow her shoulder, deathly pale skin and dead looking green eyes. She is in her bed and looks scared when the Prince comes into her room.

He then sees a girl that has blood red hair that goes a little bellow her shoulder, deathly pale skin and dead looking topaz eyes. She is in her bed and looks scared when the Prince comes into her room.

The Prince says "How old are you girl?"

With a hoarse voice she says "I just turned fourteen my prince."

"What is your name?" He says as he puts his hands on her to heal her.

"Scarlet your highness." She says with a better voice.

"How about you call me Phobos? And I will call you Scarlet." He says

The girl nods and once the Prince is done healing her, her skin becomes a beautiful snow colored skin. And her eyes become liquid gold.

She says "Thank you so much you high…" He raises his eyebrow and she says "Phobos."

"Your welcome Scarlet, Now excuse me for a moment. I have to talk to your parents."

The girl nods and he goes into another room to talk to her parents.

He says "Now I would like Scarlet to come live in the palace with me when she turns fifteen. And when she turns eighteen she will become my queen."

They look at each other and the woman says "No! No way!"

The Prince looked hurt, but then smirked and says "I wasn't giving you a choice. She will become my queen and I will fuck her so hard on our wedding night, that the only name she will remember is Phobos."

They all heard a gasp and turn to see a very pale, wide eyed Scarlet standing in the door way.

At first the Prince doesn't know what to do, then goes up to her and says "Well you heard me Scarlet. And just so you will always remember me…" He pulls her sleeve down to he can see her left upper shoulder and he marks her with his seal. The Seal of Phobos.

"There." He says. "Now you will always be mine. No matter what."

She pulls her sleeve up and says "I hate you. I hope you rot in hell."

"Now is that anyway to talk to your fiancé?" he asks as he circles her. "And your prince." She starts to cough and falls to the ground. "I control if you die or not Scarlet." He then turns to her parents and says "Now I hope you have a great year. I will come and have guards collect her."

He starts to leave and takes Scarlet and kisses her on her mouth. She gasps and her eyes widen in fear. He releases her and says "Goodbye my love. See you in a year." He then leaves her standing with her hand over her mouth, breathing hard, and her eyes widen and a scared look on her face. And her parents holding on to each other also with scared looks on both their faces

**(Eleven months later)**

Scarlet's parents have been looking for a way out of Meridian for eleven months now. It was almost time for Scarlet to be collected for the vain prince.

But then they found a woman who went to another Dimension called Earth. She agreed to bring the family to Earth for them to hide them from Prince Phobos.

They were brought to a woman who has no hair and is very, very pale and she created a potion to help Scarlet loose her memories of this place and has put fake ones of Earth in her mind **(A.N. Sorry, I don't know her name. So don't hate me.)**.

They brought her to Earth in a place called Heatherfield. There they settled in another town very close to Heatherfield. The main reason was because of Elyon, the Prince's younger sister. If he ever found Elyon there, then they would find Scarlet.

The potion also made it so no human and she wouldn't be able to see the Seal of Phobos on her upper left arm.

After Scarlet turned seventeen her father got a job transfer to Heatherfield. At first they were worried, but then decided to move.

After they get moved in Scarlet meets her new neighbor, Cornelia Hale and her family. Then Cornelia said that the next day when Scarlet has her fist day at school.

The night of her first day Scarlet dreams of a boy with long white blond hair and grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Scarlet's POV)**

"_Scarlet it's time to get up!"_ My mom yells outside my bedroom door. I get up and get my sketchpad and I draw my man in the cage. I have been seeing him on my dreams ever since I first moved here, which was a week ago.

I draw him again and go into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I blow dry my blood red hair and curl it into soft curls. It goes a little below my shoulder and above my breasts. I put on a black leather miniskirt that goes a little above my knees, and for my top I put on a red corset top with a black leather jacket and black knee high heeled boots.

I rim my eyes with pitch black eyeliner and do black smoky eyes around my liquid gold eyes. I then paint my lips a really dark red that almost look black.

I get my Black Veil Brides messenger bag and put my notebooks and sketchpad in it and also put pens and my makeup bag in my bag as well. I then put on a black choker with a thin small ruby heart dangling on it. And top it off with a thick black headband.

I look in my mirror and look to see if I am ready. My snow colored skin is unblemished and flawless. My body is thin and lean, with C-cup breasts.

I go to the kitchen. Our condo is the same size as the Hale's apartment complex. Once I get to the kitchen I sit down and my mom puts my food in front of me. It consists of Eggs Benedict, bacon, toast and a glass of 2% milk, my favorite.

My dad has short blond hair with blue eyes and he is a very good, famous lawyer. My mom has long light brown hair with pale green eyes, and she is an interior decorator.

I always wonder if I am adopted, because I look nothing like them. And I know this is bad, but I did ask for a blood test and I am their daughter. So no worries there.

Once I finish the doorbell rings and my mom answers it. Cornelia says "Good morning Mrs. Whyte." She comes in and she is wearing a long light green skirt with a light brown top and brown boots. Her long blond hair is down and she has her backpack on. Over all she is very stylish.

"You ready Scarlet?" Cornelia asks.

"Yeah. Just a second." I say I kiss my dad and mom goodbye and my mom gives me forty dollars. I smile and say "Thanks mom."

We head out the door.

**-Time Skip_ at Sheffield Institute-**

**(Scarlet's POV)**

Once Cornelia and I get to Sheffield Institute we wait in the courtyard for her friends. Then four girls and three guys walk around the corner and the girls run up to us.

One girl has short deep red hair with big brown eyes, then a girl with medium light brown hair with blue eyes, then a girl with blue hair and brown eyes with dark skin, then a girl with long black hair blue eyes.

The guys come up and one has shaggy brown hair with a deep set of green eyes, then a guy with longish brown hair and brown eyes, and finally a guy with white blond hair that goes a little above his butt and grey eyes.

Cornelia then introduces the girls first. The red head is Will, the light brown haired girl is Irma, the dark skinned girl is named Taranee and the black haired girl is Hay Lin.

The guys are next. The shaggy brown haired guy is Caleb, who I and guessing is Cornelia's ex because she treated him very coldly, the longish brown haired guy is Matt, Will's boyfriend, and the white blond haired guy is Phobos. And when he was introduced his eyes widen as he looks me up and down.

I say "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Scarlet Whyte."

They all say nice to meet you back, but Phobos says it with a husky lustful voice. At first I ignore it but I see him keep eyeing me weird. I don't know why. But it is starting to get annoying.

I was about to confront him when I heard "Oh Miss Whyte! Is that you?"

I turn to look and see an old looking woman with her white hair in a neat looking updo. She has a blue suit on. She says "Are you Miss Whyte?" I nod and she says "Fantastic! I am Mrs. Knickerbocker, your principal. Now why don't you come to my office to get your schedule?"

Before I could answer she pulls me along with her. I turn back to look at Cornelia and her friends and mouth 'Help Me!' They all give me pity smiles and mouth back 'Sorry'.

Mrs. Knickerbocker takes me to her office and she says "Well Miss Whyte I am glad that you are here in this small town. Now here is your schedule and your locker number and combination. Now your first class is… Ah history with Professor Collins. Why don't you get to it then?"

I start to go and she says "Oh wait! Give these papers to each of your professors." She gives me seven copies of the same paper.

I leave and find my history class. I go in and I see a few people I know. Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee and Phobos.

I give Mr. Collins one of the papers and he says "Class, I would like to introduce a new student. Miss Scarlet Whyte. Miss Whyte, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

"Sure. Hi everyone, um… well my name is Scarlet Whyte and I like to draw, write, read, act and dance. I moved here from a small town close to here. I was born January 14th and I am seventeen years old. My favorite colors are black, red, gold, green and any shade of blue." I smile and everybody smiles and says 'Hi'.

I go over to an empty seat by Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee and Phobos. They all smile and me and Phobos looks like he is trying to figure me out, but is also checking me out at the same time. I am wondering where I have seen him before.

**-Flash forward to lunch -**

**(Scarlet's POV)**

Hay Lin asked me if I would like to go to her family's Chinese restaurant with her friends after school today when we were in line in the food court.

We go sit with everybody else. Hay Lin and I became fast friends. We have first and third hour together. I have second hour with Phobos and Will, and during second hour he was still staring at me.

We sit down with Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Matt, Caleb, Phobos, Nigel who is Taranee's boyfriend, and then Eric Hay Lin's boyfriend.

They are all so nice to me. At first I wasn't so sure, then I met them and they were amazing.

Will asks "So Scarlet, were you born in the town you came from?"

That I didn't really know how to answer I just say "Um… Well I don't really know. I know it seems weird, but I do know I wasn't born in that town."

They kind of looked at me weird and pity looks as well. But Phobos looked smug. I feel myself flush and say "Um where is the restroom?"

They point me over in the direction and I quickly make my escape to the bathrooms. I reapply my makeup and head out only to run into Phobos. Literally.

I fall down and see him standing over me with a smug smile on his really sexy face. He holds out a hand for me to take. Even though I want to refuse, I still take it.

"Thanks" I mutter and he accidentally pulls my left jacket sleeve down revealing my bare shoulder.

His eyes widen and he smirks and I say "What are you looking at?" I turn to look at my shoulder and see nothing.

He says "You don't see anything?"

"There is nothing on my shoulder. And if you please stop looking at it." I say and pull the jacket sleeve back up. I go back to the cafeteria and take care of my stuff and go to my next class.

**(Phobos' POV)**

I can't believe Scarlet is here. Her parents are going to pay for taking her away from me.

When I looked at her shoulder and she didn't see a thing, I knew that they used some kind of magic to hide my seal from her sight.

After school I go over to her place and wait for her parents to come home. It starts to rain and there is thunder and lightning.

Once I see them open the door they can't turn on the lights. I say "Well well well, I see you did a great job at hiding my little fiancé from me. But that was a very naughty move."

They become scared as I come out of darkness. I then say "And I am guessing you used magic on her memory and her sight, since she doesn't remember me at all and she can't see my seal on her arm.

"You guys really shouldn't have done that." I say.

The mother says "Please your highness. Don't take her from us. She is our daughter."

"Yes, but you both did make me a promise that if I healed her she would become my wife. Now you two disobeyed your prince and I for one am planning on taking over Meridian since my goody two shoes sister healed the land. Once I go back I am taking Scarlet with me and she will become my Dark Queen and rule beside me, and underneath me." I say and smirk at their shocked faces.

I have Cedric keep them here so they wouldn't leave or call their precious daughter.

I go into her room and sit down on her bed. I lie down and use magic to see what she dreamed about while I lay there. I see me. She has been dreaming of me. I smirk and I know that after I get Nerissa's staff and the Heart of Meridian I will take her back and fuck her senseless. A punishment for leaving me.

I move around her room and go into her bathroom. I see what she uses and see her makeup and items. Then I go to her laundry basket and see a pair of red lacy underwear on top. I smell it and notice she wore it last night during her dream. And I can smell the arousal in it. She was so wet from her dream. It is rather delicious.

I put her underwear in my pocket and Cedric comes in and says "Scarlet is on her way here. We need to leave."

I quickly get out of her room and say to her parents "If you so much as tell her about me or hint it out I will come back and fuck her so hard in front of you and kill you in front of her weak body."

They nod in understanding and we leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Scarlet's POV)**

Once I get home I see my parents sitting on the couch in a state of shock. I go over and ask "Is everything okay" They look scared and look like they have just seen a ghost. My mother as tears running down her face as she stands up and gives me a big hug. I hug her back and ask "Mom are you okay?" I am starting to freak out now.

My mother shakes her head and says "No honey, I just really love you, I hope you know that."

I look at her with a confused expression and look at dad while I ask "Dad what is wrong?"

My dad just looks at me then at the floor and says "Nothing is wrong Scarlet, don't worry. You are safe here." I nod and decide it is probably best I don't get into it. I say goodnight to them and as I go into my room, my mother's sobs get louder and louder.

I go and take off my makeup while I watch Fairy Tail. I keep it on as I take a shower. While I am in the shower I can't help but worry about my parents. Just their looks make me feel as though something is wrong. I know my father was lied to me, and the reason why I didn't go on, was because I doubt they would tell the truth if it was something bad.

I get out of the shower and put on my nightclothes and turn my T.V off and get into bed.

That night I dream of a pair stormy grey eyes all night long. I get p as I hear my alarm go off and I know it is going to be a long day.

**~~~Time Skip to Halloween~~~**

**(Phobos's POV)**

I wake up in the head Guardians boyfriend's bed. As I get ready I can't help but look forward to today, It is Halloween and the guardian's are forcing me to go to this Halloween Party at their school, since they "can't trust me". Of course they do have a good reason why, I will betray them when the time comes, but for now I have to act like they can trust me.

Although the real fun has been messing with Scarlet. They day after I went to her house to threaten her parents, she comes to school with the Earth Guardian looking rather down. The Air Guardian asks if she is okay and all she answers with is that it is something to do with her parents. I hide a smirk because I know exactly what is wrong.

I do have a good idea that tonight is the night that I get Nerissa's staff and my fiance and get out of these hideous rags and back into my palace.

**~~~Time Skip to that night~~~**

As we go to The Earth Guardian's house and we all get into "Costume" as Hay Lin put's it and Hay Lin asks "Is Scarlet coming with us?"

Cornelia responds saying "Yes, she will meet us at the Lobby."

I can't wait to see what she is wearing. We all head downstairs and I see Scarlet wearing a short dress that looks, sort of like a peasant dress with a a red cape on and a she is holding a basket. Will says "I love your costume. Red Riding Hood?" Scarlet nods and says "Thanks and I love all your costumes as well." She looks over at Cedric and Miranda and says "Wow, you guys did a great job with those."

We all head towards the school and I am getting anxious as we get closer and closer. Once there Nerissa makes her move and I make mine. I shape shift into the black cat so she can hold me close so I can grab her staff. Once I do, I transform back into myself and and leave back to Meridian with Cedric and Miranda.

**(Scarlet's POV)**

When Phobos did that scene with the witch, I was in awe. It was amazing. I clap my hands with everybody else and realize that none of the girls are clapping. I lean over and ask Will "What's wring?" She just shakes her head while she has a frown on her face.

After the party I head back home and shower and get into bed. I wake up and see a blue circle in the air right next to my bed. I freak out and see Phobos come out of it and he says "It is time to come home my sweet little fiance." And the last thing I remember before I black out is my parents screaming for Phobos to stop.

**A.N. I am sooooooo sorry it has been forever with this and I am sorry it is short, but it is late for me and I wanted to post something. I hope you like it!**


End file.
